organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
The Way of the Hermit
The Way of the Hermit is a belief founded by Ascendance through his past experiences by channeling all the strength he can muster with Allure and converting it into white energy. It stands as a deterrence against the rapidly increasing numbers of fuccbois. There are but a few who adhere to this belief: Revenant and the penitent Dissonance. Puerile, Enigma, Labyrinthine and many more have fallen astray from this path succumbing to Rapture's contagious Libido. Now they are drenched in the bleeding fury of the dark side. The former Grandmaster, Archer, has returned to the ranks of the secretive Order with the title Renowned Master granted upon him- in his head or within his heart of hearts at least. The Way of the Hermit (Movie) The Legend of its origins has since became the basis for the Tales of the Organization movie series, directed by Dennis the Menace. The Way of the Hermit (Movie) follows the legend to the letter, offering no cuts or unnecessary addition. Ascendance produced, wrote and starred in this movie playing the role of Ascent. The actors for both Nino and the twins are unaccredited. The Way of the Hermit was followed up by Mark of the Fuccboi Legend As folktale goes, The Way of the Hermit began with the Organization, during their early days. They were young, innocent and carefree, usually only palling around with their own gender. However, things started to change after they all went their own separate ways. People starting turning their backs on the hermit ways, hands started to hold hands, steps were being watched, roses were given and roads got rocky. Things looked bad for the Organization as one by one they were seduced by the dark side, the fuccboi side. Because of this, a young man in the name of Ascent, retreated into the mountains in order to tame his desires that he would eventually succumb to. There, he met Nino, a not-so-wise Math teacher but a mountaineer who was skilled in the art of the hermit. There, he introduced him into the ways of his kind, growing facial hair (even if Ascent was unable to do so), praying and mastery over one's manhood. He also taught him life lessons which helped the young man see himself as the Vanguard of Chastity. For a time, he believed he was the answer to "Are we alone in the universe?", an answer he would unequivocally say with a yes. And when the time was right, Nino departed into this world, leaving all the knowledge he had with Ascent. Confident with the skills given with him, Ascent danced into the modern world of the Organization. He however was lured into a deadly trap by the women. At first, he could deftly avoid these actions with a brilliance unparalleled to none but things got harder for him literally and figuratively. With the last ounce of his strength, he fled the world once again and returned to the mountains. There, he cried out to Nino, who was long gone. With no one to answer his call, Ascent was left with desperation and insanity. To his surprise, a lady followed him to the mountains to lead him in a life of danger and proximity. With no other choice, Ascent bravely turned away from the woman, drawing close to the cliffside. The girl pleaded with him, offering companionship and love, but Ascent knew that he was will was made out of iron and it would not be dented. Refusing the offer, he chooses to jump over the cliff, meeting the face of death rather than abandoning his hermit ways. Unbeknownst to the world, he landed on some Ipil trees, breaking his fatal fall. Unconscious and injured, he was discovered by identical twins. The whereabouts of Ascent is still unknown today as a body was never found.